


Wedding Crushed

by Diaphenia



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy felt her face heating up. “You can’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Who am I going to tell?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Everyone at the office where we both work and where you brag about your sex life in person and via email at least three times a day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearlessfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessfan/gifts).



> Thanks to throwingpens for the fic coaching.
> 
> Fearlessfan wanted something exploring the Mindy/Peter dynamic. This is an AU from mid-"Wedding Crushers"

Mindy rolled over, and there was Peter, in her bed, leering at her.

She screamed.

He started shushing her. “Are you trying to wake the neighbors?”

“No! I don’t want them to know what— who— I’ve been doing.”

“Too late, because last night was pretty loud. _Ooooh Peter, that’s not the right spot. Left. LEFT._ ”

She felt her face heating up and covered it with a pillow. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Who am I going to tell?” he asked.

“Everyone at the office where we both work and where you brag about your sex life in person and via email at least three times a day.”

He lifted the pillow off her face. “Why would I do that? I don’t work with those girls from those stories.”

“Thank god.”

“Besides.” He cradled the pillow to his chest. “Maybe we want to make this a regular thing.”

“You and me, doing _this_ on the reg?” She tilted her head, not running away.

“I had fun, and you know I don’t usually tell women that because I’ve usually already snuck out.”

“Maybe, Peter. No promises.” Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He threw the pillow down like he was doing a touchdown dance, then wiggled. And surprisingly, in the cold light of day, it wasn’t as gross as she would’ve thought the day before.

***

“How was the wedding?” Danny asked immediately Monday morning, and there were some days Mindy missed the far crankier Danny who used to spend his mornings angrily doing the newspaper Sodoku and pretending he couldn’t hear her.

“Fine,” she said lightly. “Nothing weird or anything.”

“Am I to believe Mindy Lahiri actually got through a wedding— an ex’s wedding, no less— without, I don’t know, knocking over a table of appetizers or setting a car on fire—”

“That was _one time_ ”

“Or revealing a tattoo, maybe someone’s name on your butt...”

She poked him hard in the arm. “That would be some premium real estate for a name, let me tell you.”

He grinned at her. “The only way I’d believe you left a wedding intact is if you left early, really early.”

She looked away just then, grabbing a stack of papers from behind the check-in desk. “Hmmm, will you look at the price of oxytocin these days?” she asked, looking to discover she was actually holding a stack of coupons someone, probably Betsy, had printed. “30% off of $1 tacos? We have got to start paying our staff better.” She started towards her office.

“Wait a minute,” Danny said, putting down his newspaper and following her. “Wait a minute, I know what this means.”

She sincerely hoped he did not. Unfortunately, he was too quick for her to close her door on, so instead, he closed the door behind him.

“This means you left the wedding early!”

“Maybe,” she said, sitting at her desk, trying to look busy.

He leaned over the desk. “You left early _with someone_.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You don’t have to. Us Castellanos can read women like a book.”

“And yet, you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“But who’d you leave with? Couldn’t have been the groom. You weren’t cocaine.”

“That’s offensive.” But not inaccurate, she thought.

“Wait a minute!” he looked at her, incredulous. “You went to the wedding with _Peter_.”

“Platonically. Because you decided hanging out with your baby brother was more important than this wedding.”

“And I was correct.”

“Did he finally come out to you?”

“Yeah, in the 2001... stop trying to change the subject. You went to the wedding with Peter, you left the wedding early, you left the wedding _with Peter_.”

“Maybe we were getting hoagies.”

“The only reason you would leave free food and free booze was for sexual reasons. Meaning, obviously, that you slept with that idiot.” Danny made a face.

Mindy stood up. “Last month you told me I had to become friends with him. Now suddenly I’m a jerk?”

“I said be his friend, talk to him about things he likes. I didn’t say you should sleep with him. What, you working your way through the entire practice?”

“Jeremy was forever ago,” she said. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s not a habit.”

“It seemed like a habit there, for a while at least.”

“What, do you track these things? You keep a calendar of everyone I’ve slept with?”

“Please. My desk calendar’s barely big enough.”

“Funny. Jeremy was— I was lonely. You know what that’s like.”

Danny sat on the edge of her desk. “Sure. We’ve all been there, when you’re drinking and you see a picture of Mary Tyler Moore from the 70s—”

“I can never unknow that,” she said.

“I mean, I get Jeremy. He’s got the accent. Girls always go for accents. But Peter’s terrible. You’ve heard his stories. Remember that one with the spoon and the pumpkin? I don’t even think that’s legal, let me tell you.”

“That was disgusting, and we agreed never to speak of it again.” She sat next to him on the desk, pushing her lamp out of the way to make room for her butt.

“It was just... you know how sometimes, you have this friend, and you think, well, I’m almost twenty seven, and maybe, I need to give up on the dream that some guy’s going to be my best friend _and_ my lover _and_ my sugar daddy—”

“You are a _doctor_.”

“Yes, you can totally have enough money, that’s a thing. I just think sometimes, maybe finding that person who is your everything is impossible and you just shouldn’t try.”

“I think that person’s out there, and you should wait for him.” Danny looked at her, a little too closely.

Mindy ducked her head, self-consciously. “What, do I have something in my teeth?”

“No,” he said, and she looked back at him. “No, I was thinking about how—"

Just then, her door swung open. “Hey, you two, you know we have patients, right?” Peter said, looking them over.

“We’re just going over these charts,” Mindy said, gesturing at her desk, where there were absolutely no charts.

“You both looked all intense there. Your subscription to AARP run out, Danny?”

Danny shook his head. “Hey, Dartmouth called. They just remembered they didn’t mean to give you a degree.”

Peter laughed. “Good one. Mindy, we still on for lunch?”

“Yeah,” she said, deciding to look at neither of them.

“Cool. You got something in your teeth, be-tee-dubs,” he said, shutting the door.

Danny raked his hands through his hair “Lunch, now you two are having lunch? What is this, a nooner? Disgusting.”

“No, it’s lunch. Why do you even care, Danny? I can casually have sex.”

“I don’t care,” he said. “I mostly don’t care.”


End file.
